The present invention relates generally to device for installing temporary partitions into existing construction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a telescoping pole that is adapted to be installed between existing construction elements to receive and support some form of sheeting material to create a temporary partition. The particular focus of the present invention is further directed to the clamping mechanism provided at the end of the telescoping pole for providing support to the sheeting material.
There is often a need to separate or subdivide portions of a building or room for temporary periods of time. For example, if an occupied building is going to be remodeled, the portions of the building that will be under construction must be separated from the portions that will remain occupied in order to control the dust created by the remodeling activities as well as to protect the occupants from the physical construction activity. Generally in these cases, while a permanent type construction method could be effectively utilized, such as the construction of a stud framed wall, this type of construction is relatively costly and results in damage to the surrounding, pre-existing construction to which the wall is fastened. Accordingly, a number of temporary partition systems have been developed. These temporary partitions can be used to serve as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. In construction zones, temporary partitions are useful for protecting a clean area from an adjacent work area, for example, protecting an area where finished building materials such as cabinetry and carpet is stored from an area where plastering and painting is being completed. Often as stated above, even this type of temporary protection is installed using rudimentary techniques for installing partitions. Frequently, temporary partitions made from plastic curtains are simply nailed, screwed or stapled to the floor, ceiling and abutting walls, resulting in damage to these surfaces. In other installations, a curtain is taped or otherwise adhered to the walls and ceilings. In these cases, the tape usually fails to stick, but if it does stick, as the tape is removed, chips of paint are usually pulled off with the tape or an adhesive residue from the tape is left behind.
In an attempt to overcome these drawbacks associated with the rudimentary temporary partitioning techniques, several other systems for constructing partitions have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,974 discloses a curtain wall having spring-loaded extendable support legs that support header members which are installed over the legs and held contact with the ceiling by the legs. A curtain is then mounted to the header members with fasteners periodically installed along the length of each header member. In this design however, the support poles, header members, fasteners and curtain are all fairly delicate in construction and require a number of separate parts, increasing manufacturing costs. One particular drawback is that the curtain must be designed to accommodate the fasteners without them tearing out of the material. In addition, installation of this system is awkward and time consuming due to the large number of fasteners that must be installed up near the ceiling to fasten the curtain to the header members.
Other systems provide elaborate devices that are mounted onto the top of a telescoping pole. These systems employ caps with retention member that the sheeting is clamped into before the pole is erected in the desired position. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,469 and 6,209,615 disclose a system that has a flat interface member on the top of a spring loaded pole. The curtain in these cases is fastened to the top of the pole and then trapped between the top of the pole and the ceiling against which the pole is secured. These devices however are difficult to adjust maintain once installed because the pole must removed before adjustments can be made.
There is therefore a need for an improved device and system for erecting temporary partitions that enhances the ease of installation and assembly while further allowing adjustments of the system once installed and easy replacement of the curtain material without necessitating the removal of the entire system.